Not Her Fairytale (working title)
by Unhappily Never After
Summary: A long time ago, she had missed the opportunity of a lifetime, a life with the man she loved. As Carly's divorce is finalized, she finally believes she has a chance to set things right and live the life she had been destined for. After all the hard work she had put into keeping him single, can it be that she has finally met her match in the race for Jason's heart? (FOR LIASON FANS)
1. Chapter 1

**Not Her Fairytale**

After many years of subtle hints, laying down the ground work, today was the day that she would finally tell him the truth. Today was the day that she would tell the love of her life that she was the one for him. That he no longer had to search the world for that perfect girl, that girl that would complement him and make his life worth living.

Today's the day that she lays it all out there for him and give him all she's got to give. The day that all her hard work pays off. Today is that long awaited day and nothing will stop her from getting what she so righteously deserves. Jason Morgan.

"Carly." his luscious masculine voice calls to her, bringing her out of her pondering thoughts and into her beautiful reality that is him. "You okay?"

"Of course I am." she smiles that seductive smile, rising to accept his warm embrace, holding onto him for as long as he'll let her. "I don't have to be in trouble to call you, do I?"

"No, I guess not." he replies in that blank tone, raising his right hand to signal for a bottle of beer from the waitress. "How's Michael?"

"He's...well, he's okay." she sadly admits, following him to their usual table, accepting the pool stick he hands to her. "He hasn't come to terms with the divorce."

"He sees Sonny as his father...its only natural that he'd want you two to stay together."

"I know." she sighs, not wanting to talk about her ex-husband. "But me and Sonny weren't good for each other...no amount of Michael's pouting will change that."

"You're right."

"I am?"

"Yeah." he downs the rest of his beer, a trickle of a drip slips down the side of his mouth, catching her acute attention. "You shouldn't stay with Sonny for Michael's sake. He may not understand it now, but this is what's best for all of you."

"I'm glad you feel that way." she lets out a soft sigh when he wipes away the slight trail of beer with the sleeve of his jacket. "Maybe you could help me by talking to Michael..."

"That's not my place." he cuts her off immediately. "I love Michael as if he were my own son, but - at the end of the day - he isn't my son."

"He could have been."

"Yeah. If things went down differently, he could have been." he states, setting his pool stick down. "But he isn't."

"Okay, okay." she rushes over to him, blocking his path to leave. "I'm sorry I brought that up, I should have known better."

"Its fine." he relieves her fears, but they quickly arise when his cellphone rings. It was a telltale sign that their time together would soon be cut short. "Please don't answer that...we hardly get to see each other anymore."

"We see each other everyday." he points out, checking the number on the phone. "And I have to get this...I'll see you tomorrow."

With a soft kiss placed upon her delicate forehead, the moment she had dreamt of for so long comes to an end as his beautiful leather and levis backside walks out of the dingy bar. Letting out a heavy sigh from a heavy heart, she saunters back over to the bar to plop down on the stool. It looked like her moment would have to wait for another day. Little did she know that her fight for his heart had only just begun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Not Her Fairytale**

Swinging one jean clad leg over the two wheeled machine, Jason revs the engine of his motorcycle, sending a roaring sound through the still air. For years he has waited for this call, the call that would tell him that she was back in town. That she was no longer thousands of miles away, but right there in their small town.

He knew better than to hope, but he couldn't help the hope that arose within him. That small nagging hope that she had finally ended things with her husband. That she wasn't back with that bastard, but back for herself - by herself. Pushing the bike off its stand, he speeds off into the night, needing to see her for himself.

"Where is she?" he asks of the guard that spotted her. "She still here?"

"Inside." Johnny O'Brien assures his boss and friend, gesturing to the door for him to look into. "Got here little over an hour ago, hasn't moved from that table since."

"Thanks." he says with gratitude, looking in on her from his standing point. "I've got it from here."

"Figured you'd say something like that." his friend replies with a knowing smirk on his lips before walking off to attend to his actual duties.

Taking a deep steady breath, he fixes his jacket, unable to shake the sudden feeling that his appearance was disheveled. Forcing himself to accept that he didn't look any different than he always does, he slips one hand into the crook of the door handle, pulling it open with a jingle of the bell. For a moment, he thinks she'll turn to see who entered, but she doesn't.

For a brief moment, he studies her body language, the way she's seated on the wooden chair, the way her shoulders are slumped over, as if she were in some kind of distress. To confirm his suspicions, the sound of a heavy sigh could be heard escaping her soft pink lips.

"Elizabeth." his rough voice utters as he slips one hand over her leather clad shoulder.

"Jason." she whispers, as if she had been expecting him, a soft smile touching her lips as she turned to look at him. "I was wondering when you'd show up."

"You were expecting me?" he could see that she was, but he couldn't see how.

"You always did have a knack for showing up when I needed you most." she gives as her explanation, gesturing to the chair across from her. "Would you like to sit down?"

"You're..." the word couldn't even form in his mouth as he took in her entire appearance, his legs buckling beneath him as he took the offered seat.

"Yeah...I am." she smiles slightly, but the light doesn't fill her eyes, a telltale sign that she was in some kind of trouble. Trouble he could possibly get her out of. "I'm sure Em told you about the surrogacy I agreed to."

"She mentioned it in passing, but..." he tries to shake his head of the cold image that is the surrogacy process. "I didn't think you'd actually go through with it."

"I didn't either." she admits, that same slight smile that just wouldn't reach her eyes. "But Lucky was so sure it would be the best move for us. Not only would it pull us out of debt, but we'd be giving a couple the miracle they had been praying for."

"It was Lucky's idea?" he questions, unable to stop the ticking of his jaw as he does his best to control his temper.

"Yeah." she laughs a sad laugh, shaking her head, fiddling with her tea cup in front of her. "It was going great until..."

"Until?" he probes, knowing she had to finish if he was going to help her.

"Until the expectant father started to become understandably attentive." she explains, but her eyes told him more than her words ever could. "He pretty much lost it and now...suffice to say that I'm not back for a random visit."

"You ran away from him." it wasn't even a question, the look in her eyes told him all he needed to know. Lucky has finally lost it and she wasn't safe. "What about the surrogate family?"

"They, um...they died." she tries to fight the tears, to hide them from sight, but he can see them. He could always see them. "It was a car accident...they hit a patch of ice and...obviously, it didn't end well."

"Whatever you need from me..." his voice holds absolute sincerity and wholeheartedness as he slides his hands over to take hold of hers. "...its yours. Just say the word."

While the air between the two changes into something neither could describe, a certain nosy blonde stands outside the small diner, taking in the moment shared between the two. With a slight smirk on her lips, she dials up the number of a certain cousin of hers. Knowing that Carly would want to know she had a new brand of competition in the fight for Jason's heart. And, from the looks of it, she had one hell of a fight on her hands. One that she just might not win.


	3. Chapter 3

**Not Her Fairytale**

A couple mugs of hot cocoa to warm their not so warm bodies, Jason and Elizabeth huddle in front of his fireplace, facing each other in a moment that could be perceived as intimate in normal situations. He knew better than to hope for something like that, though. He understood his place in her life and that's enough for him. For now, at least.

"Where will you stay?" he questions, knowing that they had to get serious now, even if they didn't want to.

"I was thinking I'd stay with my gram..." she sighs, another look of sadness crossing her features. "But she's always been on Lucky's side and..."

"So, you're gram's is out." he cuts in, knowing she'd rather not finish that particular sentence.

"Yeah...she's out." she shakes her head, smiling slightly. "Then Em came to mind..."

"But she just got married." he guesses, smiling slightly when she looks at him curiously. "I still know you."

"I think you're the only one that ever truly did." she takes a deep breath, setting her cup of cocoa down on the floor before wrapping the blanket around her. "So, I guess the only option would be for me to get a room at the Port Charles Hotel."

"That's not your only option." he says carefully, meeting her eyes, needing to see her initial reaction to his following comment. "You could always stay here...with me."

First shock, then understanding, and - finally - the soft glow of happiness shines through. That halfhearted smile doesn't grace her lip, not this time. This time, its a full on smile, the kind of smile that reaches her eyes and lights up her entire face for him to relish in.

"That's sweet of you, Jason." she slides her hand over to hold his. "But you don't understand what you're getting yourself into."

"I'm pretty sure I do."

"No...you don't." she insists, laughing softly. "I'm pregnant..."

"And?" he counters. "I dealt with Carly when she was pregnant. I highly doubt you could be worse than she was."

"You've got a point there." she smiles slightly, shaking her head. "Are you sure you want me to live here?"

"Yeah." he holds back from pointing out the obvious reasons. "At least, this way, I'll know you're safe."

"Not to mention, I'll feel a lot safer." she concedes, releasing her hold on his hand. "You've always been my safe haven when my life falls apart."

"It goes both ways." he assures, setting down his cup. "Why don't I show you to your room? I'm sure you could use a good night's sleep."

"No argument here."

Slipping her hand into his, she couldn't help the smile that graces her face when he helps her up from the floor. One thing she could always expect from Jason is his tendency to be extra careful with her. No matter what the occasion, no matter what they were doing, he's always careful. Always ensuring that she was comfortable and safe. Something she needed now more than ever.

"If you need anything, I'm just down the hall." he says on a soft hushed tone. "Goodnight, Elizabeth."

"Goodnight, Jason." she instinctively wraps her arms around him, holding him close. As close as an seven month pregnant woman can. "And thank you...you have no idea how much this means to me."

"I think I can imagine." he replies, placing a soft kiss atop her head. "Get some rest...I'm here if you need me."

"I know."

Watching her beautiful plump form walking into the bedroom, he lets out a deep breath that he had no idea he was holding. When he brought her to his place, he hadn't expected her to be living with him, but he was glad that things unfolded the way they did. It had been the sliver of hope he had wanted, but never truly expected.

Making his way to his bedroom, Jason places a few calls, needing to get started on tracking down her rat bastard of a husband. For as long as he can remember, Jason has wanted nothing more than to rid Lucky from Elizabeth's life. Finally his chance has presented itself and he wasn't about to pass it up.

"Jason?" her soft voice calls to him from his bedroom door.

"Yeah?" he clears his throat, the view of her in her nightgown, pregnant and all...suffice to say that she never looked more beautiful.

"I can't sleep." she sadly admits, walking over to sit beside him in bed. "I keep thinking of all the possible ways that Lucky will react when he finds me..."

"I won't let him hurt you." he says wholeheartedly, taking her hand in his. "Trust me on that."

"I do trust you." she sighs, laying her head against his shoulder, nestling into his side. "Can you talk to me until I fall asleep?"

"What do you want me to talk about?"

"Tell me about Italy." she closes her eyes, taking a deep breath. "Tell me everything."

"Okay." he places a soft kiss upon her forehead, gently stroking her hand with his thumb. "Italy it is."

He wasn't sure why, but he could see that his voice was actually helping her. The more he spoke of Italy, the more she seemed to relax against him. It took a pretty long while before she actually fell into a peaceful slumber, but he didn't mind. If it helps her, Jason will talk till his voice ceased to exist. Anything to ease her fears and help her find some peace.

Across town, however, a certain blonde was far from finding any peace. After hearing about the entire moment between Jason and Elizabeth, Carly was not a happy woman. If not for the fact that she was her cousin, Carly would have strangled Lesley Lu where she stood. Instead, she opts to tearing apart her room. There was no way she was losing Jason to that...that bitch! No way in hell!


	4. Chapter 4

**Not Her Fairytale**

Waking up to the smell of breakfast cooking on the stove, Elizabeth felt a little out of sorts until the room settled in around her and she remembered where she had fallen asleep. A slight smile on her face, she glances over at the spot that Jason had been, a sense of feeling safe washes over her.

Slipping out of bed, she slides her feet into Jason's house shoes, laughing softly when the slippers practically swallow her feet whole. In that moment, that small action, past memories come flooding back to her, reminding her of better times. Happier times. Beautiful times.

"Good morning." he greets her when she walks into the kitchen. "How'd you sleep?"

"Soundly." she assures, walking over to him, looking down at his cooking. "Whatever that is, it smells amazing."

"Food's just about done." he says softly, nudging her softly. "I made you tea...why don't you go relax? I'll call you when its done."

"You made me tea?" she looks at him curiously. "Since when do you keep tea on hand?"

"Since now." he says simply. "Will you go relax, please?"

"Okay, okay." she laughs softly, leaning up and kissing his cheek. "I'm going."

"Thank you."

Making her way out of the kitchen, Elizabeth heads over to the couch where a tea pot sits on the table, right next to a tea cup and saucer. With a slight smile, she pours herself a cup of tea before sitting length wise on the couch, resting her feet atop of a pillow. As she's about to relax against the cushions, a picture on the mantle catches her eye, making her rise to her feet to take a better look.

Picking up the framed photo in her hands, she couldn't help the tears that began to fill her eyes, remembering the very moment the photo had been taken. They were at the nurses' ball when Jason had asked her to dance, shocking everyone in attendance. They were nearing the end of the song when Emily came over with her camera, snapping the photo before either of them had noticed her presence.

"Liz?" he calls to her, finding her moments later with tears down her face, staring at the photo. "You okay?"

"I was just remembering the day this picture was taken." she admits, turning to look at him with a slight smile. "Dancing with you was the highlight of that night."

"I thought so, too." he reaches up to wipe her tears away, dropping his hands once his task is done.

"I'm surprised you framed it." she comments, setting the photo back down on the mantle. "Usually you keep your photos in that black box of yours in your closet."

"I framed it so I could see it whenever I wanted." he admits, glancing at the picture. "When I have a bad day...if things feel like they're falling apart...I look at it and remember that good times were still possible. That my problems were only temporary and I could make it past them. No matter what I'm going through at any given moment, no matter how bad it looks, all I have to do is look at that picture and everything seems fixable...bearable."

"You get all that from a picture?" she questions, smiling slightly when he turns his eyes to her.

"No." he shakes his head. "I get all that from you."

"What do you mean?"

"When I look at that picture, I remember everything we've ever been through." he explains. "And I remember that nothing's ever as big as it seems...never as impossible at it feels."

"I do that for you?"

"Yeah...you do that for me." he says wholeheartedly, taking a deep breath. "Anyway...breakfast's ready if you're hungry."

"I'm always hungry." she laughs softly, sliding her hands over her round abdomen. "I won't be surprised if I give birth to an eight pound baby."

Taking care of breakfast early, leaving her son with Sonny, Carly heads off to find out everything there is to know about why that bitch was suddenly back in town. The last that Carly had heard, little miss muffin face was off with cousin Lucky, happily married and disgustingly in love.

"What do you mean you don't know anything?" Carly looks at her mother incredulously. "You're close to both of them. How can you not know anything?"

"I haven't spoken to Lucky in many years." Bobbie reminds her daughter. "As for Elizabeth, I couldn't possibly fathom why she'd be back in town."

"Well, can't you ask her?"

"No." Bobbie says seriously. "If she tells me, so be it, but I'm not going to interrogate Elizabeth just to satisfy your curiosity."

"Ugh! You are no help."

"If you really want to know, why don't you ask her?" Bobbie suggests. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a diner to run."

"Like you actually run it." Carly mutters, turning away from her mother.

"Excuse me?"

"Goodbye, mother." Carly says simply, walking out of the diner, realizing that she has to find other sources in order to figure out what that bitch was doing back here. "If only I had Lucky's number."

Placing the dishes into the dishwasher, Jason walks back into the living room to find Elizabeth sitting length wise on the couch, resting her feet on the small pillow, truly relaxed. Smiling slightly, he walks over to sit beside her, lifting her legs to rest over his before gently massaging her calves.

"I'm gonna be heading to work soon." he points out, looking at her intently. "Johnny and Francis will be right outside if you need to go anywhere."

"I know." she smiles slightly. "I think I'm just gonna stay in today."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." she shakes her head. "I'm meeting with the OB/GYN tomorrow to set up an appointment plan for the rest of my pregnancy. A day of relaxation is exactly what I need today."

"Okay." he accepts, resting his arm over her legs. "If you need me for anything, you've got my number. I don't care what for, as stupid a reason as it may seem to you, I want you to call me, okay?"

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay." she smiles softly. "I promise I'll call you...even if its to open up a jar of pickles for me."

"Good."


End file.
